


Rwby Au: Tales of Olive and Silver "Kids"

by Nykamito



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Rwby shipkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Melone goes out one night to meet up with a friend as they go looking for answers, in the not so best of places.





	Rwby Au: Tales of Olive and Silver "Kids"

"It's been 9 years since my mother went missing, nobody knows where she is or where she could be. Even uncle Qrow is at a lost, but dad hasn't given up and neither will I. With my friends by my side I'll find her and bring her home. Even it means doing it my way."  
  
Melone took in a deep breath and stepped out into the chilly fall air, adjusting her weapon on her back she headed out. Fall leaves blew off the trees carried by the wind, in the shadows a man with a white mask marked with red carvings stood leaning against a tree.  
  
"You know melone you gotta stop meeting me like this."  
  
Melone smirked, "you know for a guy who does so little, you sure do talk a lot of smack."  
  
Nodding with a smile on his face the two walked through the forest, much of their journey consisted of silence. Melone felt so much peace being around him, where others couldn't still the voices that threatened to take her he did.    
  
Finally the two came to a bar that came along a dirt path. It was an odd place for a bar, but this place obviously wasn't for the faint of heart. They looked at each other then walked inside, taking a seat at the bar counter he lifting his hand the bartender brought him a drink.  
"Oh I'll take your finest glass of water, don't forget the little umbrella." Melone chimed in.  
Her partner chuckled, and she swung. "Don't laugh at me! Besides i tried my uncle's drink once by accident....i found out then that liquor tastes gross..very gross."  
  
"And you found out that your a lightweight.." He sipped from his drink then pulled out his scroll.  
  
"Well first off it was an accident, most people carry water in their cantine. Not alcohol!" She shouted.  
  
A man with a black hood who sat at a table along the windows began to get annoyed.  
  
"As i said before light weight." He fired back.  
Melone turned away and pouted, "whatever! Bet i could hold my own better than you."  
  
"In that dress i doubt it."  
  
"It's a combat skirt!"  
The two argued back and forth or rather Melone fussed at him. The bartender seemed to be getting a good laugh, passing melones parter another drink he smiled. "This place doesn't get very lively at this hour, this one's on the house for giving me a good laugh. Are you tw-"  
"No! I have a specific taste in guys thank you."  
"Yeap she does, that's why she here with me and not sleeping."  
  
  
Finally having had enough the guy in the hood stands up, removes his hood and points his large blade at Melone. "Listen kids! This isn't a place for children or girls for that matter. If you wanna play, play outside. Nobody wants to hear this!"  
  
The bartender slowly raises his hand to object but melones partner stops him, melone doesn't move. "First off i'm not a kid I'm a huntress in training, second you don't even own the bar. Third....i don't even know you so you might wanna put your weapon down." Turning around she looked at him, then pushed his weapon away, she'd lifted heavier things on the farm.  
  
Looking at how relaxed her expression was it angered angered even more, "little girl don't you know who i am?" Swinging his sword around he brought it down hard and fast to crush melone.  
She quickly took her weapon off her back brought it in front of her and used it to shield her.  
The bartender began to back away hands up while melones parter stood up. "Yeah we know who you are, your the guy whos going to give us answers."  
  
Melone moved out the way as he moved in quick and punched the dude out. The man fell straight back falling onto a chair behind him, melone grabbed some rope to tie him up.  
Her partner finished off the rest of his drink then placed the glass on the counter, "hope we didn't cause too much trouble. Enjoy the rest of the night."  
With that the two walked out, melone dragging the chair with the man along with them. "See yah! She waved.  
  
The bartender waved back then filled up a drink for himself, "kids...."

**Author's Note:**

> Hii hope you enjoyed this was indeed short. I'm just trying to get into the groove of things for this au. I'll be posting more about this au, for now enjoy these two dorks. 
> 
> hope you guys like, stay combat ready!🐣


End file.
